Finally Free
by Edward0Elric
Summary: Kazemaru arrives at his new school. He meets a club and a certain pair of twins... Old memories and feelings are mentioned. Can they finally let go...? Summary sucks but the story is better! It's Kaze/Kao. Don't like? Stay away!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This was made by me and a very cool friend UsGirlsLoveAnime :) It started as an innocent role play but I decided to share it! ^_^ So enjoy!

**Kazemaru POV**

My name is Kazemaru Ichirouta, I have long aquamarine hair that is always tied into a high ponytail, with bangs that cover my left eye. My eyes are brown and I am often mistaken for a girl with my 'feminine' looks. I am currently dressed in the typical boy's uniform of the new school I am going to. The Ouran High School. I have to go here because my mum got a job around here at a bakery so we had to move here from England. I slowly walked into the Ouran grounds and looked around to see lots of students laughing and chatting while making their way up to the entrance of school. My attention is then caught by the school.

"Wow... So big... I didn't know it was going to be this huge..." Was all I managed to say, as I was practically speechless and suddenly more nervous than I had been before. As I was making my way up to the school not taking my eyes off of it, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah! I'm so sorry" I stepped back and bowed, as this was the japanese way. The person jump on the impacted and whizzed round to see who had just carelessly walked into them. I didn't see their face as I was still currently looking at the floor still in my bowing position waiting for harsh words from the other person. Instead of the words i expected they just kindly replied

"Oh! Sorry, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Not expecting the kind words, I stood up straight. The first thing I noticed about the person was that it was male and the second thing was his golden topaz eyes, So full of pain but more of happiness. He had a mix of red and orange, short and spiky hair parted to the right, and was wearing the typical Ouran uniform: a periwinkle blazer, white shirt, black pants, and a black tie with a purple stripe.

After realizing I have took too long to answer I quickly murmured "Oh! yeah, s-sorry i'm fine, are you?" He smiled back relieved to hear it.

"Yeah thanks!" He then stared at me for a moment like he was trying to figure something out.

I shifted uneasily under his stare but then he startled me by asking, "Hey are you new here...? I haven't seen you before..."

I immediately relaxed and calmly stated "Oh, yeah I am" and smiled.

He once again smiled and told me "Well you're going to like it here," Then turned around to see someone who looked exactly like him waving for him to come to him.

Then turned back to me and said "I have to go to class now, come to me if anything is wrong."

He turned and started to walk away but soon turned around again and shouted "Oh and my name Kaoru Hitachiin by the way." Without waiting for an answer he turned around and ran to the other man. I just stood there processing what just happend.

'Had I just made a friend ? Well he seemed like a nice guy... Oh! I forgot to say my name!' I was snapped out of thought when the bell rang, a sign that classes started in five minutes. I just casually walked to the doors took a deep breath and walked in.

I have spent three minutes looking for my homeroom class already and I have had to at least asked two people already were my class was but they just spoke to fast and was to busy. Plus the headmaster was nowhere to be seen! I sighed and looked around.

"Hmm, wheres room 1-A?" I paused to think, "Ugh! I knew I should've taken that tour..."

I turned a corner and suddenly someone shouted "HEY EVERYONE, LOOK OVER THERE!" I turned around to see a boy pointing at me, "SHES A TRANNY!" The people in the corridor suddenly filled it with laughter.

I whispered to myself "Oh not this again..." I ran as fast as I could, they followed. A few corners later I was met with a dead end. I cursed and faced the crowed. 'How am I going to get out of this one?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaoru's POV**

I am sat next to my identical twin, Hikaru Hitachiin, who some might say we look almost like one person. Our mom couldn't even tell us apart but she wasn't there enough to even have a guess at who's who. I wonder if it's because of our moms absence that me and Hika are inseparable. I thought no one on this earth could tell us apart, I knew Hika did two, our minds are the same. I could tell what he was always thinking and he could tell what I was always thinking. We would always finish or share each others sentences, me speaking two or more words, then him, and sometime we finish the sentence together. The only difference of us is that my voice is a bit higher and his hair is parted the other way, to the left. I thought that was a hint as to who's who but i'm sure nobody, but one person, even notices these differences. The one person is the girl currently posing as a boy in the school, Haruhi Fujioka. In Fear of ruining the reputation of the host club she, me, Hika and five more people are in, she was begged buy our idiot of a leader to keep her identity a secret to the school. She didn't mind as long as she worked off the bill for breaking the vase. It's a long story... Hika wove a hand in front of my face which brought me out of my thoughts.

After making sure I was listening he asked "Who was that kid back then Kao...?"

I shrugged and replied "Oh a new kid... He seemed nice..." I could tell it was a boy from the first glance but I wasn't sure if others could. I smiled at the thought of him seeming nice but it soon faded when I murmured "But he didn't tell me his name..."

Hika just looked disinterested but just managed a "hmm" in understanding. We kept talking until I heard someone shout, followed by loud laughter. Me and hika ran outside and looked to see who was the cause of it. Then I turned around and saw people running after something, or someone, so me and Hika decided to follow. It wasn't long until we were at a dead end, so me and hika pushed through the crowed to the front. When I reached my destination I saw the kid looking desperately for a way out.

That's when I stood in front of him, faced the crowd and shouted, "Class is about to start! Get back to it! The teachers are probably wondering where you are! Go on!" while making a 'shoo' gesture with my hand. Hika, who was standing beside me, did the same. The kids turned around and started shuffling to their classes. Me and Hika sighed in relief.

When they were gone we turned to look at the kid behind us and immediately asked "hey... are you okay?"

He was looking at the floor but answered "Y-yeah... thanks" after that he looked up and continued "Oh, its you kaoru..." he smiled and looked at hika. "Hey are you two twins?"

At this me and hika smiled widely and put an arm over each others shoulders and at the same time stated "yup!" and playfully added "just don't forget which is which!" we both then laughed and the kid giggled a bit.

After a while we all stopped and Hika said "I'm hikaru by the way... and you are...?" And looked at his attire.

The kid just smiled "I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta! It's nice to meet you both...!" And held out both hands for us to shake. Me and Hika looked at each other, smiled, then took one hand each and shook it.

Then we both said "Well Kaze, we got to go back to class now..." And turned to leave but stopped after one step. We turned to face Kaze and Hika said "Oh and by the way-" and stopped for me to continue.

Which I did a millisecond after he stopped "What class are you in now?" Kaze, again, just smiled and answered "Oh... I'm in 1-A... but I can't seem to find it..."

Me and hika just pointed at each other and stated "Hey you're with us..." and looked at Kaze.

Kaze looked at us back with the smile still on his face and boomed "Hey thats great!" his smile getting wider.  
After class, me and hika stood up and walked to the door with kaze following.

We stopped when we reached the corridor when kaze mumbled "Ahhh, that was fun!" and smiled at our reaction. We simply turned around and looked at him disbelievingly.

Me and Hika, again in sync, said sounding baffled "You're kidding right?"

Then Hika stopped where as I continued, "That teachers lecture about..."

Sensing I was stuck Hika finished it for me. "Geography, was very tiring..."

I joined him in saying, "We almost fell asleep!" At this Kaze giggled.

Hika then grumbled "Anyway... We'd love to chat but me and Kao have to go... It's kind of an emergency..." We both sighed and turned around, walking to words the club. I could tell Kaze was still following unsure whether he should or not, but didn't stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again. This chapter was done by my friend, UsGirlsLoveAnime, as I couldn't think, but this chapter is pretty good! Thanks UsGirlsLoveAnime!**

**Kazemaru's POV**

It didn't takes us long to arrive at a large door with a sign that read "Music Room 3". In my opinion, certain music expresses one's emotions... After a couple of seconds the twins turned to face me.

Smiling, Kaoru said "come in and meet everyone!" He smiled like an angel, and I took no real notice of Hikaru standing there, copying his double. I paused to admire Kaoru's stunning amber eyes staring straight into mine.

After what felt like forever, I came to my senses and quickly managed a wide smile and the reply "ah! oh, ok..."

The two boys opened the amazingly big, patterned doors and gestured for me to go in. I smiled and accepted, walking in. As I walked forward, I was only to see a bright light and pink rose petals flying at me from a distance. I did a little twirl as the petals fell around me. The rose petals were a bit weird, but as they cleared I saw that the room was beautiful; It was huge! It was slightly pink but looked really expensive, it had round tables circled by chairs around the room, with two red couches surrounding a big table in the middle. When I had finished marveling at the room, my attention was then caught on the people in front of me. A blonde with a smile was sat in the chair with his legs crossed holding a red rose delicately in his hand. Standing behind him was a quite tall black haired guy with no expression at all, but on his shoulders sat another wide grinned blonde holding a slice of cake on a plate. To their left was a smaller but still quite tall man with glasses holding a notebook, it made him look smart. Finally to the one in the chairs right, stood another black haired man, and with my expertise, I immediately saw he was a girl but thought she had her reasons and said nothing about it. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at the sight.

**Kaoru's POV**

The sight of Kazemaru's hair flying out behind him, while doing that twirl, was a pleasure for my eyes; I just loved that long, silky hair of his… 'WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING?!' I almost shouted aloud. 'Since when did I start thinking this kind of thing?' I told myself to stop wasting time and went back to the real world. Hikaru and I walked in after him; I let out a small giggle. "Sorry he likes to do this to every new person that walks in…"

"Hey! Tamaki! Knock it off…" Added Hikaru.

"No. No that's ok" Kazemaru replied with a small but visible smile. He looked like he was fine with it and began to wander around the club room. My brother and I followed him, since we really had nothing more to do.

"So...where are we again?" He asked innocently. I smiled.

**Kazemaru's POV**

Hikaru began to speak, but a tall, blonde boy butted in. He got on one knee, almost like he thought I was a girl and was going to propose. But he didn't, to my relief.

"Welcome to… The host club!" He gestured to behind him with a wave of his hand.

"Um…" I laughed nervously, not really sure of what was going on, as my thought's were everywhere. I turned my head to the boy with his hair parted to his right, that's my left. "W-what is he doing...?"

He sighed and smiled a little. "Oh he's always like this…" I didn't know what to say so I looked over to the blonde, who was no longer on one knee, and saw him crawling into a corner.

"Is he ok...?" I asked, wondering how his mood could change from being ecstatically happy, to depressingly sad.  
"Oh he's fine." The other twin said with a wave of his hand.

"Hey kyoya could you get that?" The twins said in sync as they pointed to the melancholic body in the corner, apparently growing mushrooms.  
I naturally sweatdropped at this. How the hell did he do that? I looked around once again. "Hey...who are those girls?"

Kaoru pointed to that comfy yet expensive looking sofa. A smirk plastered on his face. "Sit and watch…" He began to talk and interact with the girls, who were obviously putting on a cutesy, twin-sessed act, but the twins seemed to be enjoying themselves.

I stood and watched, thinking what it'd be like if I were one of them. After a while I spoke. "Ok...This is what you do for fun?"

"No it's what we do to make the girls have fun… the real fun is when they leave" They whispered then laughed hysterically.

At this the black haired boy with glasses approached. "Hey that's no way to talk to our guests…" He scolded pushing his glasses up from the middle.

I laughed. "That guy is right though, that's a bit mean..."

The boy nodded and smiled. "Thank you… I'm Kyoya and that is Tamaki…" He pointed to the blonde in the corner.

"Nice to meet you, Kyoya" I smiled, stood and walked over to 'Tamaki'.

"Excuse me, Tamaki, are you ok?"

Tamaki wailed some incomprehensible alien language, then perked up and faced me.  
"Ahhhh, hello! So what do you think of this so far? Hmmm you are quite good looking…" Tamaki eyed me up and down; I assumed he was undressing me with his eyes. He looked me in the eye with a dumb smile on his face. "How would you like to join?" He asked, his eyes pleading.

"Ah...ha-ha...puppy eyes don't work on me bud." I stated defensively, as I remembered what puppy eyes had gotten me into last time. I shivered.

Tamaki pouted. "Awww, please?"

Hikaru and Kaoru chipped in "It'll be fun!" They were smiling brightly.

"Umm...well…" I looked around for reassurance, and after a moment, I smile. "What do I have to do?"

Tamaki smiled at me. "Well just be here… don't worry, you don't have to flirt just yet… give us your ideas once in a while" I looked around, everyone was smiling.

"Uhh...sure, I'll do it." I grinned even brighter just to match everyone's unchanging smiles

Tamaki pulled me into a shockingly strong hug. Then shouted "Yaaaay!" And threw his arms in the air and ran off somewhere. Hikaru and Kaoru both smiled at me. I smiled contently _'I think I'm going to like it here.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kazemaru's POV**

I walked back over to the sofa and sat down next to Kaoru and Hikaru. They looked bored but soon as they saw me they perked up.  
At this I giggled and asked "so, what now?"

Both Kaoru and Hikaru replied with smiles on their faces "Whatever you want…" smiles turning smirks.

Nervously I stuttered "u-umm...Can I sit with you while you entertain these girls...?" I was half expecting to be turned down and told to go do something else, so what they replied with shocked me a little. Kaoru's smirk got wider and he looked to Hikaru, who smirked in return then both looked to me again.

Kaoru then put his arm around my shoulders and said "sure~" then guided me to another table that was surround with five girls and sat me down in the chair beside him. As they entertained the girls I was watching and lost in thought. After awhile their topic changed and Kaoru grabbed my hand with tear filled eyes while Hikaru grabbed the other. Kaoru then said "ohh and to think this morning our new comer, Kaze, was-"

Here Hikaru continued "-being chased by loads of people... ohh the tragedy~"

Then Hikaru and Kaoru hugged me and at the same time shouted "it took us forever to get them to go back to class~" After, they let go of me, put their arms over my shoulders and over dramatically pretend to cry. The girls that were watching started going "aww" and "poor you~" to me with tears in there eyes. Now beginning to blush, I did one thing I never thought I would do ever again. Fake tears formed in the corner my eyes and I whispered "y-yeah... Hey, Kao, Hika, do you think they come back?" I looked into their eyes. They both had shocked looks on they're face, but Kaoru had a slight blush, and I tried to keep a straight face.

They soon snapped out of it and resumed to they're sad facade both replying with "we don't know.… But if they do... we'll keep you safe…" They added a sniffle for effect.

I smiled and looked Hikaru then Kaoru in the eyes. "Thank you... brothers" After that the girls left crying, and I turned to the twins who smiled and whispered "that went pretty well…" then looked at me and continued "That was cool!"

**Kaoru's POV**

"Hehe, thanks, it was pretty fun" Kazemaru spoke enthusiastically; I didn't know he liked this sort of thing, but at his comment, Hikaru and I smiled.

"So, I still don't get why I'm here…" He asked.

I grinned "Because I want you here." The tealnet quickly turned his head as he began to flush red. I put a questioned look on my face. Why was he red? Is something wrong? Did he have a fever..? Oh wait. I blushed after realizing what I said.

"Hey, can you introduce me to these guys?" He finally spoke after what seemed hours of silence. He pointed to everyone.

Tamaki stepped forward "Ohhh yes~! As you already know this is Kyoya the brains of the club, and again, these are Hikaru and Kaoru. They are twins and have a strong bond, as seen" Tamaki smiled. "I am Tamaki" the king said, as his usual sparkles appeared. "And I'm the good looking king." After his moment he pointed to Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai "This is Honey; he loves cake a lot and is way stronger than he looks. This is Mori-Senpai, he protects Honey and isn't much of a talker." He paused. "This is MY wonderful daughter Haruhi!" Tamaki hugged her tight and the girl who was dressed as a boy flinched.

"GET OFF ME SENPAI!" She cried and escaped from his grasp. Tamaki suddenly became depressed.

"Rejected by my own daughter… anyway, last but certainly not least," He paused and pointed to a long haired girl that had just came out off the ground sitting at a desk, "this is Renge."

Hikaru popped out of nowhere and whispered to Kaze "she's strange…" he, of course, got hit on head with a book she had thrown. "Ach! So yeah." Everyone smiled and waved at Kaze, who, innocent as he was, smiled and waved back."Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone Kaze?" I smiled and he nodded back.

"Ok! I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta, 15 years old, class 1-A." He bowed. "Nice to meet you all!" Everyone giggled. Well ofcourse they would, he was so cute.

"Welcome to the host club, Kazemaru!" Everyone smiled at the tealnet.

Kazemaru smiled that amazing smile of his as he spoke. "Thank-you everyone!"

"Well we have to go now see you~" Hikaru stated as we walked out of the door to the limo waiting for us outside. When we got in he turned to me with those shining eyes of his.

"I think… He will fit in with us." My brother smiled. "I mean… What he did earlier was pretty cool…"

"Ahh yeah~ I wasn't expecting that~" I answered as I let out a small giggle, thinking of his earlier cuteness. "He is so cute though…"

My double's eyes widened and he turned his face to look out of the window. He murmured "Yeah I guess…" I started to wonder what was wrong but I ended up letting it go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another**** chap guy's! You're welcome! XD Review and Follow please! ;) Thanks!**

**Kazemaru's POV**

I walked home in a daze thinking about mine and the twins' little scene. 'Oh Kaoru...' I thought as I blushed, gaining many stares from passersby. When I arrived home I took off my shoes at the door, put my bag down, said hello to my mum and went straight upstairs into my room. When I got there I shut the door and flopped onto my bed burying my face in my pillow, but sat up soon as my mother knocked on the door.

"Come in" I half shouted as my mum opened the door. She smiled as she sat on the edge of my bed. There was a minute of silence until I finally decided to speak.

"Hey, mum?"

"Yes honey?"

I looked down at my hands that were on my lap "I met this really cool guy today, and his twin brother..."

Mum raised an eyebrow "is that so?"

"Yeah, they even took me to the club they go to..."

"What club would that be?"

I looked up at my mum "I don't know, I've never seen a club quite like it, but all they really do is entertain people"

Mum chuckled "a performance club?"

"No, I mean they just sit and talk with people..."

"Counselling club?"

I smiled "nah, its more complex than that" after that I yawned.

Mum stood up and put her hands on her hips "you need to get to sleep mister!"

I just smiled and laid back down facing my mum and whispeared "yeah, good night..." and closed my eyes.

Mum whispered back "good night my dear" kissed my forehead then left me to my slumber.

**Kaoru's POV**

I arrived at my house with Hika and followed him straight to our room. When I closed the door behind me I turned around and asked "Hika are you ok...?" Hika just kept his eyes on the bed facing away from me.

He muttered "yeah why wouldn't I be?"

I was starting to get creeped out by his behaviour but stepped towards him and hugged him from behind. "Well... I-it's just you didn't speak much... after we got in the car…"

Hika smiled faintly and leaned into the hug "I'm just tired… I'll be fine once I get some sleep…"

I blinked_ 'is trying to avoid the conversation'_ I lifted my head and tried again "ok but-"

Here Hika left the hug and layed down on the made bed and whispered "no buts… Just sleep please…"

I gave up and layed down next to him "okay…"

The next day the limo that me and Hika are in pulls up at the school gates and we get out. I turn to Hika with a face of worry and asks "are you ok now Hika?" tilting my head to the left a bit.

He just giggled and smiled stating "hmm? Oh yes I'm better" I didn't believe him but I let it go while replying with a smile and "good!" We both talked and laughed while walking up to school gates.

"Hey guys!" I jumped at the sudden voice and turned around, as did Hika, to see Kaze running up to us, smiling I smiled back and waved, as did Hika, but I noticed a slight scowl on his face but as soon as it was there it disappeared, so I passed it as my mind playing tricks.

"Hey kaze" I beamed.

Hika forced his smile wider and stuttered "H-hey kaze~ how are you today?"

Kaze's face lit up as he replied "I'm fine thanks, and you two?"

"We're good" I look back at the school then to Kaze "would you like to walk to class with us?"

His face turned pink slightly as he muttered an "Ok" and we all start walking to class.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys here's the next chapter ;) Thank you for waiting!

Kazemaru's POV

As we were walking to class a sudden feeling of nervousness washed over me.

It must have been obvious because after awhile Kaoru and Hikaru asked me "Kaze are you alright? You seem…" Kao stopped trying to think of the word.

"More tense than normal…" Hikaru butted in.

I looked them in the eyes and whispered cautiously "Y-yeah, i'm fine... I just don't want to see that crowd again..." I looked left then right.

The twins smiled and said simultaneously "don't worry… we meant what we said earlier…" They winked. "we'll protect you…" I smiled now relaxing.

"Thanks guys!" and after that we arrived at class. About 30 minutes into the class I turned around to see Kaoru had fallen asleep halfway through class, but the funny thing about it was that the teacher didn't seem to notice. When I turned the other way Hikaru was looking out of the window looking like he was lost in his own thoughts but turned to look at his double smiling softly. I turned to look out the window wondering what was so fascinating to Hikaru but was distracted by the beautiful landscape that stood before me.

"It's so sunny... it'd be nice to be walking in that through a rose garden with someone" I muttered looking over to Kaoru. I sighed then looked back to the window "but that would never happen..." After class we went to a place that looked familiar.

I looked at the doors and asked curiously "the club again?" Kaoru looked at me, his face startled me he looked a lot more tired than usual his face was almost lifeless.

He nodded and yawned "Tama made sure it was everyday..." Noticing his brother was too tired to say the rest he chipped in.

"And no matter what we weren't allowed to miss it..." They both smiled. I giggled, they looked cute.

"Haha ok...what kind of club is this anyway?"

Kaoru laughed and disbelievingly said "Hmmm? You didn't know?" I must have looked clueless because Hika gave me a clue.

"It's in the name…" At this point Kaoru joined in. "Ouran Host Club" they both smiled. I nearly fainted at that. How could i have been so carefree?

"A-A HOST CLUB?!" I shouted. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other then back to me.

They both said slowly "Yeah… Didn't you know?" I thought about it for a moment.

Then mumbled "...No... I suppose I wasn't focused enough to realise..." Kaoru yawned again.

Tamaki who had appeared out of nowhere had tears forming in the corner of his eyes and he shouted "You're not going to leave are you!?"

Should he leave or should he stay? review please ;) Sorry it's so short ^^" The next one will (maybe) be longer!


End file.
